


Sherlollipops - If You Could Pick Just One...

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [170]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Parentlock, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>likingthistoomuch asked: Can I have 19? Sherlolly? (things you said when we were the happiest we ever were)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - If You Could Pick Just One...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likingthistoomuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likingthistoomuch/gifts).



_“That was amazing, absolutely bloody amazing. I can’t believe I waited this long to have sex with you, Molly. What an idiot I’ve been.”_

_“Two years sober. They even gave me a coin or something to commemorate it. And all because you never gave up on me, and were there to kick my arse when I needed it.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“We should move in together.”_

_“You’re pregnant. Mummy will be over the moon and Mycroft will get to experience life as an uncle to an actual baby - oh, I can’t WAIT to tell him!”_

_“He’s beautiful. He has your nose and I’m certain his eyes will be brown. Thank God, I was afraid he’d end up looking just like me, poor thing.”_

_“Yes, of course I want to get married, for God’s sake Timothy is almost two. Surely that’s old enough to toddle down the aisle carrying a pair of rings sewn onto a pillow? Madeline Watson will be the flower girl so she’ll keep him in line, she always does.”_

_“I, Sherlock Holmes, take you, Molly Hooper, as my wedded wife…”_

_“At least I let you tell ME this time. I do hope it’s a girl. Only for the sake of symmetry of course. One of each, otherwise we’ll have to listen to all that ‘don’t you want to try for a girl’ twaddle.”_

_“I’m rubbish at anniversaries, but I did see you eyeing this emerald ring at that auction when we were undercover. I’ve already had it sized and it’ll fit right next to your wedding band. Now maybe my parents will shut up about me never getting you an engagement ring. I told them you didn’t want one, but I swear they never listen to me.”_

_“Elspeth Mary Holmes, Timothy John Holmes, your Mum and I would like to introduce you to the newest member of the family. His name is Redbeard the Second and I promise you he’ll be one of your best friends.”_

_“That was one of the most perfect autopsies I’ve ever seen you perform. Absolutely flawless. Elsie and TJ were most impressed as well…yes, of course I let them watch, whyever wouldn’t I? They can’t wait to ask you all about it.”_

The memories flashed through her mind, unforgettable snapshots in time. “I’m sorry, I’m afraid I can’t answer that,” Molly said apologetically to the reporter sitting expectantly across from her. “There are just too many ‘happiest moments’ to choose from.”

The reporter shrugged and went onto another question, while Molly allowed a contented smile at the memory of those happiest moments to linger on her lips. She could only hope the next five years would bring her just as many.


End file.
